Yoshi (Mario Series)
Yoshi (Japanese: ヨッシー, Yosshī, sometimes specified as Green Yoshi) is one of the heroes of the Mario franchise, an ally of Mario and Luigi, and the protagonist of his own franchise. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their homeland on multiple occasions. In his youth, Yoshi managed to rescue and protect Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the wrath of Kamek and the Koopa Troop. According to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi is one of the few members of his species who can speak the language of the other characters, though it seems that this is not his first language, since, as in other games, his statements are translated through parentheses. In the Mario franchise, he is a major character and often acts as a steed for Mario and other protagonists, while in most of the Mario sports and party games, he is a playable character. Creation and development History General information Profiles and statistics Nintendo Character Guide'' (1993)' '''Yoshi Yoshi, properly known as T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas, had been held captive in an egg until Mario (homo nintendonus) bopped along and rescued him. Instantly, the young dinosaur and the plumber became fast friends. Together, they set out to rescue Yoshi's dinosaur pals from the wickedness of Bowser. Mario Tennis'' series''' '''''Mario Tennis * Type: Speed * Instruction Booklet Bio: Not only is he fast, but he's pretty accurate, too. * Official Guide Bio: Yoshi has been Mario's friend since they were both knee high to a grasshopper. Since Mario's childhood, Yoshi has been willing to lend his strong back and egg-laying abilities whenever Mario needed help. Now Yoshi is trying his hand at tennis, using his superior speed and lightning reflexes to bring the coveted Star Cup home to Yoshi Island. Mario Power Tennis * Type: Speed * Offensive: Rainbow Flutter * Defensive: Rolling Egg Return Bio: Yoshi's not only fast, he's steady. He rarely makes mistakes and looks to outlast his opponents. Super Smash Bros.'' series''' '''''Super Smash Bros. * Instruction Booklet Bio: "Yoshi is the cute dinosaur that lives on a tropical island. You'd be surprised what he can do with a simple egg." * Game Bio: Yoshi is the friendly dinosaur of Yoshi's Island. He began as Mario's partner, but has since built his own identity, and now appears in many games. He uses his unique ability to turn whatever he swallows into an egg as his foremost attacks. Yoshi's come in a rainbow of colours and are said to have a high IQ from a very early age. Super Smash Bros. Melee Instruction booklet "A dinosaur that boasts surprising jumping prowess." Trophies Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bios * Website: "Yoshi’s back and bursting with personality! He can launch consecutive attacks and even smack around enemies below him mid-flight. Among other things, he can now use his up special move, the Egg Toss, to increase the distance of his jump. That’s enough to earn him a hearty welcome, isn’t it?" * Instruction Booklet: "A denizen of Yoshi's Island whose huge jumps lend superior air mobility." Trophies *'Note:' This is incorrect. Yoshi's debut was in Super Mario World. Stickers Snake's codec * Snake: Otacon! What's this lizard thing? * Otacon: That's a Yoshi. It's a dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. Watch out for its long, chameleon-like tongue. If it gets you, you'll be swallowed whole. * Snake: It lays eggs and throws them, right? ...Then it must be female. * Otacon: ...Actually, it's a "he." At least, that's what it says. * Snake: It talks!? * Otacon: Yes! It talks! Well, kind of... * Snake: Now you've got me curious. ...How about I capture one so we can see what they taste like? * Otacon: Uhh, Snake... Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Trophies Red indicates exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version. Blue indicates exclusive to the Wii U version. Palutena's Guidance * Pit: It's Yoshi! * Viridi: Let me get this straight. Yoshi lays eggs, but he's actually male? * Pit: Uhh, shouldn't you know that, O goddess of Nature? * Viridi: There's nothing natural about this guy! * Pit: Yeah, I see your point. * Palutena: Well, all living beings contain both female and male elements. It appears that Yoshi is no different. * Pit: I wonder what's inside all those eggs... Chocolate? * Palutena: Focus, Pit. If you use your shield when Yoshi's pulling off an Egg Roll, you can grab him. Keep that in mind. Portrayals Yoshi was voiced by Andrew Sabiston in the Super Mario World cartoons (Sabiston would later provide the voice of Diddy Kong in the Donkey Kong Country cartoon series). In the Super Mario Bros. movie, Yoshi's was voiced by Frank Welker. In the video games, Yoshi has been voiced by Kazumi Totaka since Yoshi's Story (who also composed the musical score for the game). Quotes * "Mario!!! It sic that really you???" - Super Mario 64 * "I know! We should team up! Come on! Hop on my back!" - Super Mario Galaxy 2 * "Hooray! Thank you for rescuing me. My name is Yoshi. On my way to rescue my friends, Bowser trapped me in that egg." - Super Mario World * "Tell how Luigi find Yoshi, and Yoshi rescue Princess." - Super Mario World television series (Mama Luigi) * "(Think anyone would notice if I ate some fruit? I'm so hungry!) - Mario Golf: World Tour Names in other languages Trivia * Yoshi's kart's horn in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 8 sounds similar to the sound heard when mounting on Yoshi in certain Mario games. * In the Sky Station Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2, if the player selects the "Peewee Piranha's Speed Run" mission, and reads the sign that Yoshi has put up, Yoshi states that he is a "space dragon". * In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi can perform Triple Jumps, Spin Jumps, and Ground Pounds, but not Side Somersaults. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, this is reversed, as Yoshi can perform Side Somersaults, but not Triple Jumps, Spin Jumps, or Ground Pounds. Additionally, Yoshi cannot swim in Super Mario Sunshine but somewhat can in Super Mario Galaxy 2. * According to a 1993 Nintendo character guide, Yoshi is "properly" known as T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mario Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Heroes